crossover_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario: Dimension Journey
Super Mario: Dimension Journey is a video game for the Nintendo Switch. Plot When Bowser's Koopa Kids cause an explosion at his castle, Mario and Luigi go to check it out. They then see Bowser and his army claiming that his sons have vanished. A portal suddenly opens near by but Mario and Luigi refuse to go in so Bowser throws a Grand Star into the portal leaving the bros no choice but find it. The player starts at World 1, Grass Land from the Kirby series and must venture through to the world boss, Whispy Woods. Once defeated, he spits out the Grand Star and the Mario Bros obtain it. They arrive at Bowser's castle again, only for Bowser to notice that they still haven't found his kids. Annoyed, he throws all the remaining six Grand Stars into the portal so the bros go and retrieve them and hope to find Bowser's kids. After the player beats World 5, Maze World, the Mario bros find all of Bowser's kids, locked up in the ghost base's dungeon. The bros and the kids return to Bowser, who is glad to finally have his kids back. They say that they were kidnapped by the ghosts and that they saw a black substance surrounding the guards causing their personality to change to a much more crueller version. Mario presumes that it's Dark Matter. The bros then return to the other dimension to find the remain Grand Stars and find the Dark Matter force and destroy it. During World 6, Ultra Heaven, the bros find 0 and defeat him. However, they notice that the Grand Star is nowhere near him so they venture on. At the end of the world they orbitain the 6th Grand Star and have to face 02. After shooting him down in their plane, Mario and Luigi finally find the Dark Matter force, Dark Star . There they mysteriously find Bowser who attacks them with no mercy. After the player defeats him, he explains that he saw Dark Matter come through the portal and possessed him. It also turns out that the Dark Matter force resurrected 02 into 03 and the Mario bros jump back onto their planes and take down 03. With the Dark Star destroyed and the Dark Matter force gone, Mario and Luigi finally go back to Peach's castle where they take a well deserved break. Bowser takes his koopa kids go on a sailing trip in hopes of finally being a caring father after what happened. Characters Playable Enemies Worlds Gameplay Pressing Select (Wii U)/Enter (PC) will allow the player to change from Mario to Luigi. Mario has more grip and a moderate jump. Luigi has less grip and a greater jump. Both characters can spin like in Super Mario Galaxy, knocking back enemies or dealing damage to bosses. You can also spin jump by jumping and spinning. Controls * Jump = A (Wii U)/Space (PC) * Move = D-pad, Analogue (Wii U)/Direction Keys(PC) * Spin = R trigger (Wii U)/W (PC) * Dash = B (Wii U)/ A (PC) * Ground Pound = Jump + Down on the D-pad, Analogue (Wii U)/ Jump + Down Key (PC) * Use abilities = L trigger (Wii U)/S (PC) Power Ups / Abilities Sequel Super Mario: Dimension Journey 2 was released as a PC/3DS title very soon. The game was also planned for an New 3DS launch which hasn't happened yet. Trivia * Idea belongs to here https://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario%3A_Dimension_Journey Category:Battle of the Multiverse